A 182 cm Child
by BellaSWilson
Summary: When Belgium takes Belarus away from Ivan, Gilbert has to help the paranoia. Warnings: GuyXGuy, mentions of GirlXGirl, some language. Sequel to Belgian Chocolate. It would be helpful to read that first, but most likely not needed.
1. Chapter 1

Yes, of course I own Hetalia. What? That's stupid. Why would I be here if I did?

This takes place just after Francis asks Gilbert to get Natalia away from Ivan at the World Meeting in Belgian Chocolate. The sequels will probably skip around in that time line.

"Hey West! You gotta hear this!" exclaimed Gilbert as he burst into his brother's house. But the albino was met with a rather adorable Feliciano wearing nothing but a pair of boxers (which bore a rather realistic looking spaghetti print).

"Ve~ Prussia! Good morning!"

The taller man smiled at the adorable little Italian. "And an awesome morning it is, Ita-chan! Kesesese!" With that, he stepped past the brunet to find his brother. "West!" he called as he made his way to the back of the house.

"Ludwig is out buying some wurst," Feliciano informed him cheerfully. "What did you need?"

"Actually, I have some pretty awesome news!" Gilbert said excitedly, turning to the smaller man.

"Ooh what is it?" the brunet asked, leaning in as if he would not be able to hear the loud voice of the man before him.

"Okay, so you know how I'm dating Iv-Russia right?" The small man nodded, his curl bobbing up and down playfully as he did so. "And you know his sister?"

"Waah! She's not coming here is she? She scares me!" He began to shake a bit.

"No, no, no," Gilbert said, trying to soothe the Italian. "You know how she's so un-awesomely obsessed with him?" Feliciano nodded again. "Well Belgium- you know her- wants to try and hook up with her! How awesome is that?"

The little man looked a bit confused. "Ve~ that's nice I guess... But why are you so excited?"

Gilbert's eyes widened. He couldn't understand why the other _wasn't_ excited. "'Cause, Ita-chan!_ I _have to listen to I- Russia cry about her all the time! If it works and the crazy bitch leaves him alone, I won't have to worry about it anymore! See?"

"Oh, I see," Feliciano smiled widely. "Well that's nice, Prussia! Want some pasta? I was about to make some!"

"Nah, thanks. I'll just wait for West's wurst. Got any beer?" The taller man flopped down lazily on the couch, his excitement dying down a bit after his tirade.

"It's too early!" the brunet pouted at his friend, who scoffed but said nothing more, instead flipping on the television. Feliciano took this as permission to leave and flitted off to the kitchen to start making his morning bowls of pasta.

Gilbert was zoning out quite happily when his portable rang loudly. _I'm too sexy for my shirt._ He flipped it open. "What's up Francis?"

"Gilbert, I forgot to tell you. You can't tell anyone about the plan, d'accord?"

"Eh he he... why?"

"... You already told someone, didn't you?"

"Maybe."

"Who?"

"...Italy?" the albino said guiltily.

He heard a sigh from the other end of the line. "He couldn't keep a secret if his life depended on it."

"Ah, he'll be fine," Gilbert said, not believing himself in the least. He could tell that Francis didn't believe him either.

"Never mind. Just don't tell anyone else, understand?"

"Gotcha," Gilbert replied before snapping his phone shut. He stood up and stretched a bit. "Hey, Ita-chan, commere*!" he called.

Feliciano soon came strolling into the room, a bit of tomato sauce still on the edge of his mouth. "Ve~ what is it, Prussia?"

"I need you to not tell anyone what I told you, okay? Not even West," he added sternly. Feliciano nodded obediently. The albino smiled. "Awesome. I gotta go. Bis später!"

"Ciao Prussia!" he called happily.

With that, Gilbert walked out the door and put his hands in his pockets. He sighed, a bit disappointed that he would not be able to tell Ivan about his sister, but he was less likely to get angry if he didn't know, anyway. As he got into his (awesome) car, he was suddenly struck with an (awesome) thought. _I'm getting laid at a World Meeting tomorrow. _He "kesesesese'd" quietly to himself at this. _England had better do an awesome job. Not that I could ever look any less than awesome._ Yes, tomorrow was going to be awesome. Not only would he get laid, but Belarus would be leaving Ivan alone. (If everything went Belgium's way, that is. He would definitely get laid. 'Cause, come on. He's Gilbert.) He smiled on his way back home.

*Is this spelled correctly? I have never used it before, so I am unsure about it. Okay, so here's how these sequels will (probably) work. They will be much shorter than Belgian Chocolate and they will all be connected. Cause and effect, you see. Also, sorry for taking so long to restart. I've been doing ridiculous amounts of canoodling. Yes, canoodling. But I should be back to posting daily.


	2. Chapter 2

"Prussia, please. Just pick something!"

"No! I'm not gonna wear something as un-awesome that! Francis, why is _he_ the one doing this?"

"Did he just call you Francis?"

At this, the taller blond decided that it was time to interject. "Gilbert, he's doing this because his style is more like yours than mine is."

"Did you just call him Gilbert?" Arthur's eyes were going rather wide now.

"Oh, shut it you little bitch." Gilbert rolled his eyes.

Arthur, despite being the shortest in the room, puffed himself up and, in his most gentleman-like voice said, "Excuse me, you_ wanker, _but I will _not _be spoken to that way!" The albino just rolled his eyes again.

"Mon cher, Gilbert and I have been friends for... a very long time. We use each other's names. Same with Ant-Spain. So please, calm down and dress my incompetent friend."

"Hey! Un-awesome!"

"Please?"

Arthur sighed. "Fine. But you," He directed his attention to the former country. "Wear what I tell you, understand?"

Gilbert gritted his teeth. _Damn Francis' boyfriend is annoying!_ "Whatever. But I'm telling you, there has to be a scarf!"

"Fine, fine," Arthur said dismissively. "Francis, you owe me big time." He gave the older blond a meaningful glace.

"Of course," Francis replied smoothly, licking his lips vulgarly. "Whatever you want." Oh, he did so enjoy Arthur's blush.

Gilbert sniggered at the display as Francis walked out and closed the door behind him. This earned him a rather terrible glare from Arthur. "Well, let's get this over with. I wanna get laid and you are taking too long."

"Please do not say such vulgar things!" He picked up an outfit. "You will wear this," He declared simply.

"You're with Francis. You should be used to it." Gilbert mumbled. He looked at the clothes that Arthur had chosen. "That's actually... kind of awesome." He was quite surprised. Arthur looked quite relieved and told him to get into the outfit immediately, as they had no time left before the meeting commenced.

...

They made it to the meeting on time, but just barely. Even Italy was already in his seat. There was the usual calm ruckus going on. Suddenly, Ludwig's booming voice signalled the start of the meeting. "Sind wir alle hier?" Seeing the seats filled, the large man nodded. "Gut. Then let's begin, shall we?"

At his brother's voice, Gilbert smiled wickedly, completely ready for what he was to do. It was going to be so awesome! He grinned over at Francis, who nodded before turning to face his whiny boyfriend. Let's see: skinny jeans? Check. Super tight shirt? Check. Underwear? Please, as if. Scarf? _Check._ Not many people knew it, but scarves were Ivan's secret fetish. Gilbert knew that wearing them just set the huge man off. He went absolutely nuts. It was awesome. Smirking to himself, Gilbert knew he was ready. He turned to his boyfriend.

"Ivan, I'm bored and that is so not awesome," he complained.

Ivan's gaze shifted from the younger of the brothers to the older. And his breath caught, just a little. He had sat down next to the albino when he came in, but absently so. He had not noticed just how _sexy_ the Prussian was looking today. Until now. Gilbert was wearing dark skinny jeans, showing off his long, lean legs and squeezing in just the right places. His shirt was just a bit too small and with the way that Gilbert sat, it rode up some, exposing a small section of his toned torso. And _oh god_, he was wearing a scarf. One that Ivan had given him a few Christmases ago. It was only very slightly worn, but it was off white and wrapped around Gilbert's long neck twice. _Oh, what he wanted to do to that neck right now._ But Gilbert's face just topped the whole thing off. He wore a slight pout and his eyes shone with what looked on the surface like apathy but was really lust. Ivan could see it, and he wanted it. _Oh so badly._

Gilbert could see Ivan eyeing him hungrily and he knew the plan was working. Awesome.

"You're bored, are you?" Ivan asked, leaning in a bit.

"I'm so bored," Gilbert replied, white face inches from Ivan's. "I've been _bored_ all day." Ivan smiled. He knew what "bored" meant. And it wasn't that Gilbert wasn't having fun. Quite the contrary really.

"I'm sure there is a way I can help with that, nyet?" Ivan whispered suggestively, raising an eyebrow. Gilbert's eyes glazed over a bit. "I have to go to the restroom," the Russian said, clearly meaning for his boyfriend to follow. Gilbert watched the man leaving the room. He knew it was just a plan to get Ivan away from his crazy little sister, but _damn_ the benefits were awesome. The red-eyed man waited for a short while before following Ivan out to... _relieve his boredom._

I'm sure you noticed that this is the exact same scene from Belgian Chocolate, yes? Because I'm a lazy ass. These are not turning out as well as I had hoped. What do you think? Review please. Because reviews are awesome.


	3. Chapter 3

Gilbert and Ivan returned to the World Meeting arm-in-arm some time later. They were met with what appeared to be the remainders of chaos. Italy was just bringing himself to pull out of Ludwig's arms. Greece and Turkey were still arguing while Japan stared, worrying silently. America seemed to be quite content to poke Yao repeatedly. Francis and Arthur were sitting in a corner, chatting about something. Antonio and Romano were conspicuously absent. _Way to go, Antonio,_ thought Gilbert when he noticed this. There were papers strewn about the floor and three chairs were overturned.

"Hola Gilbert! Nice to see you back!" came Antonio's bright voice from behind him.

"Bastard, che cazzo!" Romano could be seen running up behind the Spaniard, his hair looking quite tousled.

"Hey 'Toni," Gilbert grinned at his friend. "Been busy?"

"Sí! And you, amigo?" He raised an eyebrow at Ivan, who smiled, looking extraordinarily like a child proudly showing off his art project.

Gilbert gave a little hum of confirmation. "So it looks like Francis and Arthur started a fight, after all," he said, looking around the messy meeting room.

Antonio looked confused, even as Romano glared at him from behind. "How did you know it was them?"

_Oops, forgot about that._ "Euh... lucky guess?"

Antonio stared at him for a bit longer. "Right... Well it looks like this meeting is over, sí?"

"Finally! I wanna go home Spain! I ran out of tomatoes!"

"Sí, Sí, of course, Romano." He turned to Gilbert. "Bye Gilbert!" he waved cheerfully.

"Wiedersehen," the albino replied as his friend walked out the door.

"How _did_ you know it was them?" Ivan asked, looking down at his boyfriend.

"Lucky guess... like I said."

"Oh don't lie, Gilbert," Ivan scolded playfully. It was still mildly terrifying.

_Shit. Un-awesome. Think of something, Gil. _"Okay well you can't tell anyone, alright?" Ivan nodded with vigour. He was excited to be let in on the secret. "Euh... France and England... didn't want to have a meeting today. So... they made a plan. To cause a fight. Yeah." He finished lamely, but Ivan seemed to be swallowing the words with a child-like wonder. Gilbert smiled at his face. _God, he's such a kid sometimes. _

"They are so silly, da?" Ivan said, pulling Gilbert into his side.

"Yeah. So silly." _Damn, for such a cold country, he's really warm._ He nuzzled a little closer to the body next to him.

"Cozy, are we Gilbert?" Came Francis' (completely unwelcome) voice. He looked up to see the blond smirking at him, Arthur abandoned at the back of the room. He was saying something to America, but Gilbert could not hear.

"What is it Francis?"

"I was just going to say that we took a headcount a few minutes ago. The only people unaccounted for are Belgium and..." he looked up at Ivan. "Belarus."

Gilbert felt the man holding him tense up very quickly. "My sister is gone?"

"Oui. And my cousin." He seemed barely able to contain his smile.

"We must find out where she is," Ivan said, his voice quivering a bit.

Gilbert looked up at his face. "Why?"

The large man's violet eyes widened. "She is like a bee. You always want to know where she is. Otherwise she will jump out and surprise you."

Gilbert snorted at this. "Vanya, that's kinda stupid. She is out somewhere. She's not stalking you. And it's awesome, ja?" He felt the body relax a bit.

"Da, I suppose." They were silent as Francis sauntered back to his boyfriend. "I want to go home. You are coming with me."

_Sure, no need to ask. Whatever. _"Okay. Let's go." With that, the two made their way out to the car for the drive to Ivan's house.

...

"She's not back yet."

"She'll be back."

"I feel like she's watching me.

"She'll be back. Don't worry."

"Gilbert, it's getting late. When I don't know where she is it's like she's right behind me waiting to drag me away."

_He's so paranoid. I don't know how he ever survived without me. Heh. I'm such an awesome boyfriend. _He put his arms around his boyfriend's shoulders. "Look. Don't worry about it. Everything will be fine. I promise." Ivan looked sceptical. "I'll protect you."

At this Ivan snorted with laughter. Gilbert glared at him. He laughed again. "I am sorry. It's just hard to imagine needing you to protect me, пупсик."

"Hmph. Shows how much you know. I'm awesome. So there." Gilbert pouted.

The big Russian just laughed again. "Right, right. Sorry. You are awesome. I'm sure you could do it... Maybe." He giggled again when Gilbert slapped his back lightly and nuzzled into his shoulder.

"It'll be fine. I promise," Gilbert said softly after a moment. Ivan was still unconvinced.

Aww, Gilbert is such a nice boyfriend, isn't he? Review please! Either that or become one with Mother Russia, whichever you prefer.


	4. Chapter 4

Several weeks later, Ivan was on his way to Germany to meet Gilbert. Since he had a free schedule that day, he decided it might be nice to go relax with his boyfriend. He was feeling very skittish lately. But it wasn't as if he didn't have reason to be! You know how you have to always know where the poison ivy is in your yard? Because otherwise you would step in it and be itchy forever?

Well, that was how Natalia was, except you wouldn't end up itchy. You'd end up in the hospital. If you didn't know where she was at all times, you were running a huge risk of being stabbed. Some called it stalking. He called it keeping tabs for his own safety. If he could just never worry about the bitch again, if he could just ignore her existence, he would be happy. But no. He had to know where she was, otherwise she would stab him again, obviously.

That little country was so horrible! He didn't see how she was crazy like everyone said, but she was definitely terrifying. And, to be honest, she was quite a pain. Always with the, "Big brother! Marry me!" How could one girl make him want to hide in a corner and beat the living daylights out of her with his pipe at the same time? It was positively baffling to poor Ivan.

As he approached the Prussian's mansion, Ivan could already feel himself relaxing. He wasn't entirely sure what it was about Gilbert, but he always felt safe with him. Even during the hardest times, just Gilbert's presence helped to calm Ivan. Just last week, Latvia had messed up his dinner while Gilbert was over. And, instead of beating him like he normally would, Ivan just settled for slapping the tiny country. (He had to do something!) It was strange that someone so egotistical and arrogant could be so level-headed when it came to others.

Ivan let himself into the large house. He smiled. _It's so warm here._ He started to make his way to Gilbert's office, but he heard his boyfriend's voice in the kitchen off to the right. He popped his head in curiously. Gilbert was talking to Germany. "...Und Italien hat dir nichts gesagt?" **"...And Italy said nothing to you?"**

"Nein. Nichts. Warum? Was ist passiert, Gilbert? Sag's mir." **"No**. **Nothing. Why? What happened, Gilbert? Tell me."**

"Oh... ha ha... nichts. Nur..." **"Oh... ha ha... nothing. Only..."**

"Was?" **"What?"**

"Nichts. Vergiß es." **"Nothing. Forget it." **

"Gilbert–"

"Excuse me?" Ivan said sweetly from the doorway, a large smile on his face.

The two men stopped their banter and looked over at the large Russian who had just somehow gotten into their house. "Oh, hi Ivan!" Gilbert greeted him brightly, clearly glad to find a way out of his conversation.

"Hello Russia."

"How are you, Germany?" Ivan beamed. He loved talking to new people.

"I am fine," the blonde replied politely. "Excuse me. I must speak with Italy." With that, he brushed past the big man with visible fear on his face.

_How sad. _

"Ivan, what are you doing here?" Gilbert asked a bright smile adorning his white face. "You've come to see the awesome me, right? Of course you have 'cause I'm awesome."

"Yes Gilbert. I came to see the awesome you," Ivan said warmly as he pulled the albino up against his body for a chaste kiss. "I need to relax."

Gilbert looked a little concerned at this. "What's going on? Is it Belarus?"

Ivan cringed and tensed up. "She's not here is she?" He looked around suspiciously.

The Prussian chuckled a bit at this. "No. She's not here, I promise. Come and sit with me. We'll drink beer."

"Don't you have anything stronger?"

"Our beer is strong."

"It's a soft drink in my country."

"Not anymore."

Ivan smiled at Gilbert's attention to his laws. "You're right. But it's barely alcoholic."

"And vodka is barely palatable. So get over it. Beer's awesome."

"Fine. But you're going to run out."

"I'm sure I'll be fine."

The two sat comfortably on the couch in front of the television, which was still off. Gilbert almost cuddled up against the man, but decided that his brother could come in at any moment, and he could _not_ see that. So he settled for pulling Ivan's arm around his shoulder. "So what's on your mind, Vanya?"

Ivan sighed. "Work is stressful." Gilbert grunted in agreement. "And Lithuania gets boring."

"What do you mean?"

"Yesterday he forgot to clean the kitchen, so my food was disgusting. So I beat him with my pipe." Gilbert grimaced. "But it was no fun. He's no fun anymore."

"Maybe you should find something less... destructive to do."

"What do you mean?" Ivan had a strange purple aura surrounding him as he stared down at Gilbert.

"Ha ha! I didn't mean anything. I'm just playing around." _Shit he's scary!_

At this, the Russian smiled, reverting back to his regular, only slightly creepy face. "Good," he said lightly, showing his teeth.

"So Lithuania is boring?" Gilbert asked after a short silence, his tone, indicating that Ivan should continue to recount his stressors.

"Da. And do you know something?"

"What?"

"Belarus hasn't spoken to me for weeks."

"Isn't that good?"

"Good?"

"Ja."

"It's not good at all! I keep telling you, if she leaves me alone, she's probably planning something. And it's nothing good."

"Maybe she's given up. Moved on. All that awesomeness."

"Unlikely. But it's making me really paranoid."

"That's silly."

"Silly?" Ivan grinned at the word.

Gilbert snorted a bit. "Yes, silly." He stuck out his tongue when the man laughed lightly.

_God, he's such a kid sometimes. _"I hope it's silly. But I can't help but feel like there's something going on that I don't know about."

_You have no idea. _"I wouldn't know." _Damn, I hate lying to him. Stupid Francis and his stupid rules. So un-awesome. _

I'm REALLY REALLY sorry for not posting! I was grounded and it was my fault and I suck and I fail at life. Blaaaaaaaahhhh! Stupid Bella, stupid Bella, stupid Bella!


	5. Chapter 5

"Belgium? Are you home?" Gilbert called through the house. There as no answer so he stepped inside. "Belgium?" he called a little louder. Still nothing. He sighed and turned to leave, but not before he was stopped.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" came Belgium's voice from somewhere in the house. She sounded only slightly frantic. Gilbert turned back around to wait for her to appear. She did appear, pulling a shirt over the last of her torso, but not before Gilbert managed to hear another voice coming from the same direction. Belgium looked at him. "Prussia, what can I do for you?" she said brightly, albeit a bit breathlessly.

"Euh... sorry for dropping in without warning but I have to ask you something."

She waved him off dismissively. "Don't worry about it. What did you need to ask me?"

At a gesture from the blonde, they both sat on her dark leather sofa. "Ah, well... I was wondering. When can I tell Ivan that you and Belarus are dating?"

Belgium looked confused for a moment. "Who?"

"Ivan... oh, right! Sorry. I forgot you're not awesome enough to know that's Russia."

Belgium gave a little "pshh" and said, "That makes more sense. Anyway, why can't you tell him now?"

"You mean I'm allowed to tell him?"

"Why wouldn't you be?"

"Francis told me not to!"

"Huh." She seemed to consider this fact for a moment. "That's weird. I wonder why?"

"Me too. 'Cause he's getting really paranoid since she hasn't been stalking him. Which is really stupid, but whatever."

"Let me call him... you never asked him why you couldn't say anything?" She looked at him questioningly.

"No! I thought he had a good reason."

She shrugged. "Well maybe he does. Hold on." She dialled the number on her portable. The two countries waited in silence for a few moments. "Hello, Francis?" Gilbert assumed that his friend was speaking on the other end of the line, but he heard nothing. "I wanted to ask you something." Pause. "Why can't Prussia tell anyone about me and Na- Belarus?" A rather longer pause ensued. "...Really?" she snorted. "You're an ass, Francis." Another pause. "No I'm definitely telling him. He's right here. Now go away, you dick." She laughed a bit before flipping the little cell phone shut.

"Well?" Gilbert demanded, impatient to know why Francis was a dick _this_ time.

"He really is an ass," Belgium commented thoughtfully.

_Just spit it out, dammit! _"Whaaat?" He drew the word out like a child.

"He was just messing with you."

_Oh, he's so dead._ "...Are you serious?" The blonde nodded.

"Bella, who is it?" came a soft voice from the other end of the room. Gilbert looked over and was absolutely struck to see Belarus standing in the doorway. Wearing a barely-there tank top and shorts. Smiling. And looking sweeter than he had ever seen him in his life. But as she met his eyes, she suddenly became cold again. "Oh... it's you," she said haughtily.

"Nat, be nice," 'Bella' admonished the girl lightly.

The young woman's eyes swivelled to the larger blonde on the couch. "What's he doing here?" She didn't sound exactly angry, but slightly annoyed.

"He wants to tell Russia about us," the woman replied simply.

The younger looked slightly taken aback. "But we haven't told anyone!"

"Well can I tell him?" Gilbert interjected, feeling left out of the conversation.

She glared at him again. She seemed to be thinking. "No."

Gilbert stared at the girl incredulously. "No?"

"No," she repeated.

"Natalia..." Bella said, getting up to stand beside her.

_So that's her name. Natalia. Huh. _"Why not?" the albino asked.

"Because I'm already doing that." Gilbert looked at her, a bit startled.

"You are?" he asked, crimson eyes wide.

Bella attached herself to the girl's arm temporarily. "Yep!" she declared proudly, at which Natalia blushed.

"When are you telling him? 'Cause he seriously think you're going to murder him the second he stops paying attention. Gilbert swore he saw a smug little grin on her face at that. _Little bitch. It's not funny._

"Tomorrow."

"Why tomorrow."

"It's the next World Meeting, idiot. Although I suppose _former_ countries don't really have to worry about that, do they?" she sneered. Bella gave her a strange sideways look.

"Okay, okay, stop it. I get it," Gilbert snapped bitterly. It was a bit of a sore point for him. "So you're telling him tomorrow."

"Him and everyone else."

"Wait... why everyone else? It's not really their business is it?"

"We're getting married," Bella interrupted proudly.

Gilbert's mouth swung open at this. "_Please_ say it's just a civil marriage. 'Cause a political marriage is such an un-awesome idea right now–"

"It's just civil," the tall blonde cut him off. "It's fine. We're smarter than that."

He breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank God. I thought I was going to have to do some diplomatic persuasion shit. And that's not awesome at all," he grimaced.

"Nope. It's all taken care of," Bella assured him. There was a rather long pause before she piped up, "Do you want to stay for lunch?"

Gilbert was about to accept the offer when he saw Natalia's face screw up in what looked like dread. _Even though she seems like she's over Ivan, she still hates me. How un-awesome. _"Nah, I think I'll pass this time, sorry. Later ladies!" he waved as he quickly made his way out the front door and to his car.

Well, that was a relief. Now he didn't have to tell Ivan. Hell, Ivan didn't even have to know that he _knew_. And that was much better for his health and general awesomeness, he was sure. _No more stalking, no more paranoia. This is great! Now I get him all to myself,_ he thought evilly, his thoughts quickly becoming dirtier as he made his way back home. Tomorrow would be a good day.

Well, next chapter will be the last in this one. Sad, right? Anyway, review and I'll give you a cookie. 'Cause I'm awesome. Right? Next sequel will be about my otp. Do you know who it is? Ooh, you should guess!


	6. Chapter 6

"Gilbert, mon ami! Lève-toi!"

The white-haired man groaned. "I don't speak idiot. Go away Francis."

"Get up. It's time to go to the World Meeting."

Gilbert looked up blearily to see his friend standing over him. "Why are you in my house? You're not awesome enough to be here."

Francis rolled his eyes dramatically. "You asked me to come and wake you up, remember? Now get dressed." With that he kicked the man lightly in the side before heading off to wait in the car. Gilbert never did take long to change, and he was out within a few minutes. As he got into the car, Francis looked at him slyly. "That was very fast. Been having practice?"

"Hell yes!" he replied proudly. They grinned at each other and headed off to the World Meeting.

...

"All r'ght. L't's beg'n." came Sweden's deep voice. It became completely silent. The tall man began to clear his throat, but was interrupted by a rather quiet voice, which sounded extremely nervous.

"Actually, I must make an announcement before we begin." _Aha~ here it comes! _The attention of the entire room was shifted to the normally deadly silent country of Belarus. She seemed to fidget for a bit, which she didn't usually do. Finally, she looked over at Bella, who smiled, then turned back to the room. "Belgium and I… are getting married. Civilly, of course" she said at last.

Gilbert felt Ivan twitch next to him. He looked up to see him looking extremely confused, one eye twitching as he tried to process the information. "You okay, Vanya?"

Ivan turned his head slowly, apparently just seeing his boyfriend next to him. "What... what just happened?" he sounded so much like a child that Gilbert could not help but burst out laughing. He seemed so confused! Even as the chaos built around them, Ivan suddenly looked right at his sister. "You are not lying, da?" he yelled out to her, but he was ignored.

"Kesesesese looks like you don't have to worry about her killing you anymore!" Gilbert said cheerfully, head resting on one hand. The big Russian looked back at him. He just stared blankly for several seconds before slowly smiling, finally realizing the truth of the situation.

"You're right," he said slowly. "You are absolutely right!" He was grinning now, and Gilbert returned it with a small smile.

"Well, that's a relief, isn't it?" he asked, clearly not looking for an answer as he leaned in to kiss the man gently on the lips.

"Gilbert! Nicht hier! Bitte!" called Ludwig from across the room.

"Verdammt, Ludwig! Warum siehst du mich an so oft! Scheiße!" he called, irritated that his brother was watching him, even now.

"We should celebrate, da?" Ivan said slyly, bringing Gilbert's attention back to him.

_Oh, he better be thinking what I think he's thinking. _"And how should we do that, hmm?" he asked innocently.

"I have a good idea," Ivan replied, grabbing his hand and pulling him to his feet.

"Awesome."

Okay. The end. I didn't like this one at all and I'm kind of glad it's over. But anyway, I will be delaying the next sequel because I have these plot bunnies that are chewing on the wires in my brain. So I'll see you soon with other stories, m'kay?


End file.
